Christening the Boat
by Wiccagirl24
Summary: Abby visits Gibbs, and finds that his boat is complete. GibbsAbby with tiny spoilers for Faking It.


A/N: For special agent biggles, who asked for "Abby and Gibbs having wild monkey sex on his boat." Sorry, but the actual sex is left to the imagination.

A huge thanks to the goddess that is Binglexjells for the beta'ing.

II

"You finished it." Abby stood at the top landing of the basement stairs and stared at the varnished wood. The last time she had been here, almost six months ago, it has been a skeleton. Now, with the exception of a few details, it was complete.

"I've had some free time recently." Gibbs replaced the lid onto the can of varnish, and placed the paintbrush in a jar of thinner.

"I've noticed." It wasn't just the boat that had undergone massive changes. She had actually driven past his house when she arrived, not expecting the moss green and red color scheme.

"So what do you think?"

"About the boat?" She walked down the stairs slowly, taking the time to observe both the boat and Gibbs.

"No, about the sawdust on the floor," Gibbs remarked sarcastically. "Yes, I mean about the boat."

"I like the sawdust," Abby teased. "Particularly the way it smells."

She had reached the edge of the boat, and allowed her fingers to run along the curved boards. When she was little she used to carry in her pocket a stone that she had found at the beach one summer. The stained boards reminded her of the stone- not a splinter to be found here. She looked inside the boat for signs of the skeleton she had become so familiar with over the past few years, but it was hidden now inside the more finished form of the boat. Her eyebrows drew together in a frown.

"What's wrong?" After thousands of hours of work, and countless cuts and bruises over the past fours years, a frown was not the response he was looking for. "You don't like it?"

"I love it, Gibbs." She smiled at him, making a conscious effort to smooth out the lines in her face. "It's beautiful."

"But?" he knew that there was something more she wanted to say.

"It's just going to take some getting used to. I honestly never thought it would be anything other then what it was- a way for you to keep you hands occupied while you were ruminating."

"This is the fourth boat I've started, but the first one to be this close to completion, so you weren't that far off the mark." With every ex-wife, a boat had been sacrificed; once by himself, once by wife number two, and once in an unrelated matter involving a convict on the run. Maybe he was finally learning.

"She really is a beautiful boat. You did a good job." Before she could stop it, a sigh escaped.

"Between the sighing and the frowning I'm in danger of developing an inferiority complex, Abbs."

"Yeah right," Abby snorted. "Like Leroy Jethro Gibbs has ever believed himself to be inferior to another person."

Gibbs shrugged his shoulders and gave Abby a lop-sided grin.

"I'm going to miss it," Abby admitted.

"The half finished boat in my basement?" Gibbs asked.

"I will miss that, but I was referring to something else." Taking a deep breath, Abby decided to go for it. They had been dancing around each other for years. There had been looks and thoughts and innuendo, but never anything concrete. He was back in her life again, though, and she decided it was time to do something about it. "Do you remember the first time I came down here?"

"You had only been at NCIS for a month," Gibbs reminisced. "But you barged into my house without more then a single knock on the door, talking so fast about some piece of evidence that I could barely understand you."

"Even when I slowed down you couldn't understand, since the explanation involved computer chips," Abby joked. "But that's not the point.

"You were in the basement, working on a boat. Not this one." He was still married at the time, and the boat he had been building was probably nothing more then sawdust and kindling. "You were wearing shorts and a t-shirt, and you had this look on your face as you ran the sandpaper back and forth along the wood... you weren't Special Agent Gibbs then. You were just plain Gibbs. It was the first time I thought of you as being anything more then just a boss to me."

"You've never been just an employee to me," Gibbs commented, his fingers brushing against her jaw line in a familiar caress.

"I've had this fantasy ever since that day." She looked him directly- there was no hiding from him. "It's played out in my head a hundred different ways, but what it comes down to is this: me with my back pressed against the spine of your boat, and you kissing me until we both forget how to breath."

"Abby..."

"I know what you're going to say Gibbs. You're my boss and you're older then I am. That, and you have a thing for red heads and my hair is-"

There was no warning. His lips covered hers, and she found herself sandwiched between the firm support of the boat and the solid muscle of the man. She had been dreaming of this moment for years, but it was never this good.

"Well that covers the first part of the fantasy," Abby said when she was able to breath again.

"Only the first part?" Gibbs asked with a smug grin.

"Yup. Want me to show you part two?"

II

"Hey Gibbs?" she asked an hour latter when they lay curled together inside the boat.

"Yeah Abby?" Gibbs shifted slightly, trying to find a more comfortable position. He thought briefly of the bed upstairs, but decided that it would take too much effort to get there.

"How are you planning on getting your boat out of here? I don't think it will fit through the door."

"Who said I was going to take it out of the basement. I kind of like it just where it is."

"Oddly enough, I do too." Abby turned and buried her face in the crook of Gibbs' arm, falling asleep almost instantly. Gibbs starred at the ceiling of the basement, and thought about what his next boat would look like. He would certainly build it outside, and when it was complete he would take Abby sailing.


End file.
